Sangre de Lagarto
by Sonike
Summary: Mi primer fanfic! Trata sobre unos personajes poco habituales y sobre algunos de mis OC. Tambien participaran Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa. Espero consejos y reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La conquista**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que el planeta Vegeta estalló. Aquel suceso supuso la casi extinción de los Saiyans: una raza de guerreros rudos, valerosos y despiadados que comerciaban con planetas. Aquel planeta tenía un color rojizo y era debido a su escasa vegetación, o al menos así lo recordaban los tres últimos guerreros que quedaban de aquella raza, que en su día, fue temida en el universo. Desgraciadamente, entre los tres guerreros no había una buena relación. El más joven, Vegeta, era el príncipe de aquella extinta raza. Sus cabellos eran negros, al igual que sus penetrantes ojos azabaches. Su estatura era más baja que la de sus otros dos compañeros, al igual que su musculatura era menos voluminosa que la de muchos en aquel lugar. Pero a pesar de ello, era el más fuerte de los tres. Quizás, el mejor "amigo", si es que lo podía llamar así, que tenía era Nappa. Este era el más alto y corpulento de los tres y se le podía distinguir por su escasez de pelo en la cabeza y su bigote en forma de "U" invertida. El único que se encontraba totalmente solo, era el más débil de los tres: Raditz. Mientras que el poder de sus compañeros era de unas cantidades considerables, el suyo era igual que el de un hombre semilla o saibaman. Desde pequeño se le tachó de clase baja en su planeta, aunque a sus 35 años de edad, ya estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de sus otros compañeros. Puede que Nappa y Vegeta encontraran consuelo el uno en el otro, ayudándose de vez en cuando en la batalla, Raditz sin embargo solo se tenía a sí mismo y si corría algún peligro, no esperaba que ninguno de sus compañeros fuese a su ayuda.

La vida era dura en la base Freezer Nº79, sobre todo porque allí estaba la estancia principal de Freezer y sus generales: Zarbon y Dodoria. También, los demás soldados les hacían la vida imposible a la cuadrilla de Saiyans y cómo no, las rivalidades del príncipe. Vegeta se caracterizaba por ser alguien orgulloso, alguien que no consentía la mas mínima tontería en su presencia, siempre y cuando no fuese por orden suya o por su divertimento. Entre todos los soldados, de toda clase de aspectos y razas del universo, había uno que irritaba especialmente al príncipe: Cui Cui. Este soldado era especialmente horrendo: con el cráneo de forma abultada, la cara llena de granos típicos de la especie y un par de antenas situadas encima de las cejas. Vegeta no soportaba su sola presencia y menos que le recordasen que ese "cara de grano", como lo solía llamar entre su grupo, tuviese su mismo nivel de energía: 18.000 unidades de combate. Por suerte, aquel día les asignaron un planeta, relativamente cercano, a unos tres días de distancia, a primera hora de la mañana y no se cruzaron con ningún soldado indeseado.

Los tres se montaron en sus cápsulas y despegaron hacia el planeta. A los pocos minutos de despegar, Nappa conectaba su explorador para hablar con sus otros dos compañeros:

-¡Eh! ¿Sabéis algo del planeta al que vamos? –dijo Nappa

-¿Es que tu no escuchas cuando te hablan Nappa?-contestó algo irritado Vegeta- El planeta se llama Korz y fue un planeta fallido de los Saiyans.

-¿Fallido?-preguntó otra vez –Pensaba que los Saiyans éramos implacables en la batalla

-Si, pero seguramente enviarían a un escuadrón de clase baja y serían tan inútiles que se dejarían matar- dijo Vegeta mofándose.

Raditz, que estaba escuchando la conversación, no dijo nada respecto a ese comentario de Vegeta, se limitó a poner la cápsula en modo hibernación y a desconectar su explorador para poder dormir tranquilo.

A los tres días, llegaron al susodicho planeta. Las cápsulas cayeron en medio de una ciudad, aplastando algún que otro coche. Mientras los tres salían de las cápsulas, oían como algunos exclamaban preguntando qué era eso que había caído del cielo y demás preguntas a las que estaban acostumbrados. Los tres salieron de los cráteres y observaron a las criaturas que tenían que exterminar. Eran una especie de insectos, con antenas en la cabeza y de piel dura y oscura, como la de las cucarachas. Vegeta, al verlos, hizo una mueca de disgusto, típica suya cuando algo le producía asco o desagrado. Levantó el brazo y lanzó una onda de energía contra un edifico que se encontraba al final de la calle donde habían aterrizado. La gente comenzó a gritar de espanto y a correr lo más lejos posible de aquellas extrañas bestias que acababan de aterrizar repentinamente en su planeta. Después de lanzar el primer ataque, Vegeta organizó el ataque al planeta.

-En total hay unas 15 ciudades importantes en este planeta. A 5 ciudades cada uno creo que podríamos terminar el trabajo en unos dos días si nos esforzamos.

-¡Esta bien, yo me encargaré de las ciudades del sur!-dijo Nappa con su típica euforia antes de empezar una conquista

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré por esta zona, Raditz, tú encárgate de la zona norte. El que antes termine con su zona deberá ir a la zona oeste a empezar el trabajo. Luego se le unirán los otros, ¿de acuerdo? Pues vamos

Raditz y Nappa salieron disparados en sus respectivas direcciones, dispuestos para arrasar las ciudades e ir pronto a la zona Oeste. Para un Saiyan, la posibilidad de poder luchar más en una conquista, era lo más parecido a recibir una buena noticia.

Raditz iba a toda velocidad, surcando el cielo rojizo de aquel planeta, pensando en un buen plan de ataque, debía hacerlo rápido, porque ya empezaba a oír las explosiones detrás suyo, seguramente originadas por Nappa, ya que era un guerrero que no pensaba en un plan de ataque. Para Raditz, directamente, Nappa no pensaba, era de ese tipo de personas que tenían demasiados músculos para tan poco cerebro. Raditz paró en el extrarradio de una ciudad que era muy parecida a la anterior. Siguiendo su plan, lanzó varias ondas de energía al centro de la ciudad, originando una gran explosión que arrasó parte de la ciudad. Luego, lanzó más ondas a las zonas que le parecían estar más pobladas en la ciudad, así continuamente hasta destruir la ciudad en media hora. En dos horas y media consiguió finalizar el trabajo, aunque esto solo había sido la primera parte, el planeta debía de quedar totalmente exento de vida y eso suponía destruir las ciudades y pueblos menores…

De pronto, el explorador de Raditz detectó una fuerza que provenía de la ciudad que acababa de arrasar. Miró hacia el lugar indicado y vio como uno de esos seres surgía de entre los escombros.

-¡Tú, tú has destruido mi hogar!-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Has asesinado a mi familia!..¡Te mataré!

El ser desplegó sus alas y fue volando a toda velocidad hacia Raditz. El miró su explorador de nuevo y vio la fuerza de combate de su oponente.

-Con que 300 unidades… Voy a divertirme un rato contigo-dijo Raditz en pose de lucha.

Cuando el insecto llegó a la altura de Raditz, de su boca salió un líquido verde. Raditz lo esquivó con gran facilidad. Cuando el líquido cayó sobre unos árboles, las hojas de estos empezaron a derretirse.

-¿Ácido? ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?-dijo Raditz mofándose- Me has decepcionado, te he dado una oportunidad y la has desperdiciado con un tonto ataque. En fin, antes de matarte te enseñaré como se combate de verdad

Raditz desapareció y apareció de nuevo tras él, antes de que se pudiese dar la vuelta, le propinó un puñetazo que o mandó lejos. Raditz lo siguió y cuando estuvo a su nivel, lo paró con un brazo, hundiéndoselo en la cara. Se volvió y empezó a golpearle con ambas manos, hasta matarlo. Mientras lo veía caer al vacío reía.

-Imbécil, me ha venido bien para desahogarme un poco, empezaba a aburrirme.

Se disponía a ir hasta la zona oeste, pero su explorador hizo un ruido extraño. Raditz lo miró y vio que era la llamada de auxilio de una cápsula. Pensó que sería un fallo del explorador, sus cápsulas estaban demasiado lejos como para recibir las ondas. Su explorador volvió a sonar y observó que el indicador decía que la capsula estaba justo debajo de él. Para ahorrarse problemas, decidió ir a comprobar si de verdad era una cápsula o un simple fallo de su explorador.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros y explicaciones**

Raditz se puso en el suelo, en frente de la cápsula que atraía a su explorador. Se acercó poco a poco, observando el lamentable estado de esta. Parecía que había pasado por muchas batallas seguidas. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, le dio un golpe en la parte superior para abrir la compuerta con el mecanismo de seguridad. Al abrirse la compuerta, se quedó helado al ver su interior: una chica, vestida con una armadura extraña de color plateado y…¡una cola de saiyan! Raditz no se acababa de creer su descubrimiento, miles de pensamientos y preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza, pero no era el momento oportuno. La chica llevaba puesta la mascarilla de oxígeno de la nave y estaba inconsciente. Tenía la cara medio ensangrentada y partes de su armadura rotas y otras mal arregladas, lo que explicaba el estado de la nave: aquella chica sin duda era guerrera. Raditz le comprobó el pulso y la sacó fuera de la cápsula. La cogió en brazos y despegó con ella al campamento donde se encontraban Nappa y Vegeta, que sin duda tendrían la misma reacción que el al verla.

Mientras volaba, Raditz la miró un momento y se fijó en su aspecto. La chica tenía el pelo castaño claro, la piel muy blanca y no parecía muy musculosa. Se acordaba de su infancia en el planeta Vegeta, casi todas las mujeres que conoció eran grandes y fuertes, aunque menos que los hombres. A su lado, esta chica era un palito de mondar dientes. Llegó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, que se estaban comiendo a uno de los habitantes del planeta, o mejor dicho, a su cadáver. Cuando lo vieron llegar con una mujer en brazos, se dispusieron a insultarle y humillarle como normalmente hacían, pero al ver que la muchacha tenía cola de mono como ellos, se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Raditz fue hacia donde estaban sentados, dejó a la chica en el suelo y se sentó frente a ella. La chica estaba inconsciente, en torno a los tres saiyans que la miraban con curiosidad y asombro.

-¿Dónde la has encontrado?-dijo Vegeta a Raditz sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-Estaba en una cápsula, cerca de la ciudad que estaba atacando. Mi explorador recibió la señal y fui a comprobar la cápsula que estaba en muy mal estado cuando la encontré. Seguramente habrá aterrizado en este planeta para descansar de sus heridas.

-Mmm, interesante…-dijo Vegeta llevándose la mano a la barbilla-Con que esto demuestra que pueden haber mas saiyans en el universo a parte de los que trabajamos para Freezer.

-¿Y que haremos con ella?-dijo Nappa mientras seguía comiendo su trozo de carne

-Deberíamos llevarla a la base para que le curasen y se uniese a nosotros-dijo Raditz cogiendo una pata del cadáver que estaban devorando Vegeta y Nappa

-¡Idiota! ¿Crees que Freezer dejará que una superviviente de nuestra raza viva? En cuanto la vea, la matará, no quiere mas saiyans a parte de nosotros tres.-le gritó Nappa

-No nos queda otra alternativa-dijo Vegeta-Si nos quedamos aquí, sospecharán y vendrán a comprobar que pasa y si nos la llevamos, Freezer la verá y la matará. Solo nos queda llamar a una de las naves nodriza y que la curen allí. Mientras pensaré en algo.

Vegeta sacó un mando del bolsillo secreto de su armadura y pulsó uno de los botones. Estaba enviando una señal para que la nave de Freezer que pasase más cerca fuese a recogerles.

Raditz fue a coger otro trozo de carne, pasó por encima de la chica y de momento sintió que algo le golpeaba en el pecho. Retrocedió y miró que le había golpeado. La chica estaba levantada, respirando con dificultad ya una distancia prudente de ellos.

-¡Tu!...-dijo Raditz mientras se apretaba el pecho para contener el dolor

-No queremos hacerte nada, somos saiyans como tú- dijo Nappa

-No lo creo…-dijo la chica mientras retrocedía

Vegeta la miró y se levantó fue hacia ella con mucha tranquilidad y se puso frente a ella. La chica, intentó darle un puñetazo, pero estaba demasiado débil como para infringirle mucho daño. Vegeta le paró el puño sin mucha dificultad y se lo apretó. La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando escapar de Vegeta.

-Vaya, veo que eres algo dura, es interesante-dijo Vegeta con tono de burla

-Suéltame, asqueroso-dijo ella haciendo algo de fuerza para zafarse

Vegeta la soltó y la chica cayó al suelo torpemente, se notaba que no tenía fuerzas.

-Somos Saiyans, del Planeta Vegeta y yo soy tu príncipe, así que un poco mas de respeto. Tienes suerte de ser la última hembra, con ese comentario te hubiese fulminado

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y volvió a su antiguo sitio, dejando a la chica en el suelo, intentando levantarse. Al rato, y con mucha dificultad, la chica consiguió levantarse y tenerse en pié.

-¿Sois Saiyans? Pensaba que era la única superviviente de ellos…

-Y lo eres, por lo que sabemos eres la ultima hembra y nosotros los últimos machos-dijo Vegeta

A Raditz terminó de pasársele el dolor y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio

-Perdona, te he golpeado pensando que eras uno de esos asquerosos soldados de Freezer, no sabía que eras un saiyan

Raditz la miró muy extrañado, era la primera vez que le pedían perdón por haberle golpeado. Vegeta y Nappa también se quedaron muy extrañados, no era la conducta normal de un saiyan pedir perdón cuando se golpeaba.

-No ha sido nada-dijo Raditz mirándola

-Aunque en lo de soldado asqueroso has acertado ¡Jajajaja!-dijo Nappa burlándose de Raditz

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ellon, me llamo Ellon

-¿De dónde vienes?-la interrogó Vegeta

-Vengo de otros planetas, desde que explotó el nuestro e ido explorando y combatiendo en ellos.

-¿Trabajas para algún ejército? Tu armadura no es la habitual

-Es una armadura especial, me la hice construir en uno de los planetas en los que estuve…

Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz siguieron comiendo del cadáver, hasta que Raditz vió que la chica no comía nada y se limitaba a estar sentada con los brazos cruzados. Cogió las costillas y se las dio.

-No gracias, no quiero comer

Los tres saltaron ante esa contestación: ¿Desde cuándo un saiyan rechazaba una comida? Definitivamente esa saiyan no era normal. En ese momento, un soldado de ese planeta, emergió de entre los arbustos y disparó con una metralleta ráfagas de láser. Vegeta y los demás se apartaron, antes ya les habían golpeado con esos láser y eran muy potentes, incluso les quemaban. La única que no se apartó fue Ellon, quien se llevó la mayor parte de disparos. Toda su espalda estaba llena de quemaduras y algunas de ellas habían agujereado el traje. Ellon se levantó y sin mirar soltó una bola de energía que acabó con la vida del soldado. Después de eso, cayó al suelo perdiendo de nuevo el conocimiento…

Continuará

Comentarios:

Ello: se pronuncia _Elo_

Lo siento he tardado mucho en poner un nuevo capítulo, instituto, extraescolares y demás son a veces un agobio --

Gracias a Super Vegeta por el comentario y a hermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon por ayudarme en la historia, muchas gracias

Salu2 y espero reviews y consejos!


End file.
